


Если понадобится

by Riakon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Будешь пытаться ещё? - в голове Ханзо звучит строгость, и Джесси посылает ему улыбку в ответ.- Столько, сколько потребуется.- И даже бросишь свою несносную сигару? - поднимает тот брови и впервые выдаёт интерес, за который Джесси голов вцепиться в японца и стиснув зубы, не отпускать его до тех пор, пока ковбой не обессилит.- Если понадобится, - соглашается Джесси с ухмылкой, и суёт новую в рот, обрезая кончик карманной гильотиной и зажигая её.





	Если понадобится

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогая Лимон! Я тебя обожаю) С чудесным праздником тебя и от всей души тебе мои неловкие попытки в новый фандом) надеюсь, хотя бы повеселит)

Джесси знает, чем всё кончится. Удача столько раз была на его стороне, что у него просто нет никаких сомнений в том, что и на сей раз она от него не отвёрнётся. Главное, ведь, продолжать пытаться, и тогда всё что угодно увенчается успехом. Ну, по крайней мере, Джесси МакКри в этом не сомневается ни на вдох.

— Топаешь, словно слон, а ещё мнишь себя снайпером, — фыркает как-то Ханзо после долгой и упорной тренировке на базе, с попыткой выследить и «пристрелить» противника. Явно не пребывая в восторге от того как накануне Джесси похвалился в баре среди товарищей тем, что снял одного из бандитов единственной пулей, подкравшись на расстояние выстрела, но так и не смог выследить самого самурая на базе.

То, что Ханзо вернёт ему выбранное им самим вольное слово «снайпер», Джесси не сомневался, хотя, признаться, он был уверен в том, что японец его не слышал, когда сидел на том конце и спокойно пил, позволяя усталости свалиться с плеч.

И всё-таки, он одаривает ковбоя презрительным взглядом, уже в тренировочной комнате Овервотча, когда Джесси замечает с ленивым ехидством:

— Думаешь, это самое важное в моём мастерстве?

— Думаю, что однажды твой неумелый, отвратительный шаг будет стоить тебе жизни, — со своим особенным выговором отвечает ему японец, и качает головой из стороны в сторону.

Ковбой провёл бок о бок с выходцем клана Шимада не так много времени, но уже знает этот жест, ведь Гэндзи качает головой точно так же, когда чем-то недоволен, а не отрицает высказанную мысль.

— О, какая забота, — хмыкает Джесси, обрезая сигару прежде, чем зажечь её и сунуть в рот, выпуская сердито нахмурившемуся и поджавшему губы мужчине дым в лицо, — ты хочешь пари?

— Тебе нечего мне предложить, — не теряя своего ледяного спокойствия отзывается Ханзо, даже не зажмурившись от сушащего глаза дыма. Конечно, в храме, где привык проводить время коленопреклонённый самурай, смесь для окуривания бывает куда неприятнее, не говоря уже о дыме бомб, и всё же такое спокойствие раздражает Джесси.

Он чувствует себя волкодавом, который пытается загнать свою жертву в угол, и бесится, когда волк, махнув на него хвостом, движется куда-то по своим делам, не обращая на ковбоя ни капли драгоценного внимания. Ему всё равно, нападёт ли на него со спины разъярённый союзник или нет, потому что — Джесси уверен — Шимада всегда ждёт этого.

— Взрослые люди играют на желание, — фыркает Джесси, качая головой и затягиваясь, щурится, надевая любимую ковбойскую шляпу, — уж ты-то должен понимать. В твои-то годы.

Это такое детство, поддевать того, кто старше на какой-то год, но не ухмыльнуться он не может, полагая, что его одёрнут, ткнут носом в то, что подобные выходки уже излишество, и дадут понять, что Ханзо всё-таки видит в нём кого-то, кроме неожиданного союзника, которого обрёл в Ханамуре некоторое время назад.

Вот только тот его даже взглядом не удостаивает, и Джесси уже готов фыркнуть, оскалившись, от того насколько щепетильным в своём упрямстве может быть Шимада, но тот передумывает.

— Ты всегда можешь попытаться, — спокойно заявляет Ханзо, отворачиваясь, и шагая прочь из тренировочной комнаты тихо, едва слышно, этим обычным своим крадущейся поступью, от которой не избавляется даже вне их работы. — Но каждый раз, когда ты провалишься в попытке подкрасться в своих огромных сапогах, будет считаться проигрышем. Или ты всё-таки рискнёшь снять шпоры, что выдают тебя с потрохами и научиться переставлять ноги мягче, чем беременный слон?

Японец застывает, только голову к нему обернув, и от тёмного взгляда чёрно-карих глаз Джесси зажигается внутри, словно светошумовая граната, которая вот-вот рванёт прямо у него в руках, ослепляя, кажется, навсегда.

— Если это мне понадобится, — самодовольно отзывается Джесси и любуется на спину удаляющегося противника, не сводя с неё взгляда до тех пор, пока дверь тренировочной комнаты не закрывается за молчаливым и спокойным японцем.

Если понадобится, чёрт побери, он даже похудеет, но Ханзо Шимада всё же увидит его самого, а не собственное представление о ковбое МакКри, которое изрядно раздражает Джесси в чужих глазах.

***

Прежде, Джесси мнил себя удачливым сукиным сыном, которому при определённых напрягах всегда везло, как и всем персонажам его любимых вестернов. На это же он рассчитывает в споре с Ханзо — на то, что при необходимости фортуна и на сей раз не отвернётся от него, если что-то пойдёт не так.

И, сказать по правде, в самый первый раз он был изрядно впечатлён, ведь он и представить себе не мог насколько чуткий слух у японца до того, как впервые попробовал подкрасться к нему, предвкушая сладостный вкус победы.

Джесси не раз ловил себя на том, что ему жизненно необходимо внимание Ханзо. Он жаждет видеть в глазах спокойного до невозмутимости самурая некоторые чувства, что будет вызывать исключительно Джесси. Например, уважение. Или признание. Или принятие, чёрт побери!

Ковбой не любит злиться, но костерит себя последними словами, когда осторожно, бесшумно вышагивая в своей привычной экипировке со спины для нападения у самых дверей, он видит как Ханзо оборачивается, смотрит ему в глаза и качает головой неодобрительно.

В чёрных глазах Джесси мерещатся насмешливые искры, когда он слышит спокойное утверждение Ханзо:

— Провал.

Ковбой готов поклясться на чём угодно, что он бесшумен как мышь, и все его последующие жертвы это подтверждают — никто даже не обернулся, даже не дёрнулся, даже не попытался прислушаться к надвигающемуся со спины противнику. Но то его жертвы, а то представитель клана Шимада, который, словно обладает шестым чувством, призванным обозначать, когда противник пытается его обойти.

Это-то в нём и восхищает. И это же — пугает возможностью неотвратимого провала со стороны того, кто не привык доверять кому бы то ни было.

— Я говорил, что твой топот может стоить тебе жизни, — спокойно заявляет Ханзо, когда Джесси пытается во второй раз. У него над самым ухом просвистела стрела, чуть задев кожу, но он даже не дёрнулся, скаля зубы в ответ.

— Как и тебе твоя недоверчивость, — фыркает Джесси, признавая за Ханзо право выдать ему два желания, которыми тот пользуется практически незамедлительно, на ближайший месяц запрещая Джесси употреблять алкоголь и вынуждая совершать марш-броски с самого утра.

Джесси почти ненавидит его. Ханзо может заставить проигравшего ковбоя сделать всё что угодно, но вынуждает заниматься тем, что только улучшит его умение драться. Не это ли самое верное доказательство того, что верный своим идеалам Ханзо Шимада как раз тот, кто достоин его, Джесси, восхищения?

«Ты просто невыносим», — думает ковбой, разглядывая то, как потягивается после изнурительной тренировки самурай, не прикрывая израненное плечо и механическую руку кимоно и позволяя красивым мышцам двигаться под кожей.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, Ханзо поворачивает голову, и, от того как распущенные волосы стекают по его плечу, у Джесси замирает сердце.

— Будешь пытаться ещё? — в голове Ханзо звучит строгость, и Джесси посылает ему улыбку в ответ.

— Столько, сколько потребуется.

— И даже бросишь свою несносную сигару? — поднимает тот брови и впервые выдаёт интерес, за который Джесси голов вцепиться в японца и стиснув зубы, не отпускать его до тех пор, пока ковбой не обессилит.

— Если понадобится, — соглашается Джесси с ухмылкой, и суёт новую в рот, обрезая кончик карманной гильотиной и зажигая её.

Для него не остаётся секретом то, что ноздри Ханзо раздуваются, когда он принюхивается, а глаза чуть прикрываются, будто тому и вовсе нравится этот запах. Или же он пытается его запомнить, хотя марку табака Джесси не меняет уже лет двадцать.

Всё пропадает так же быстро, как появляется, и бесшумный японец исчезает из его поля зрения за доли секунды, будто растворившись в воздухе.

Если потребуется, то Джесси станет ищейкой, и отыщет того по мягкому перестукиванию ступней по деревянному полу, выследит и разрядит шарики с краской прямо в грудь Ханзо, но пока он верит, что справится и без этого.

***

Уверенность в том, что тот, кто так чуток днём должен быть не менее внимателен и ночью разбивается о неявные стоны, что доносятся из соседней комнаты. Там, за стенкой личные «апартаменты Ханзо», как окрестил их для себя ковбой, и сколько бы Джесси ни пытался, а хода ему туда нет, пока владелец бодрствует.

Какое-то время он был даже уверен в том, что японец не спит вовсе, но сегодня Джесси полагает, что пришла его пора заново испытать удачу.

Ковбойские сапоги остаются в комнате вместе с накидкой. Домашняя футболка с крошечными дырочками по всей длине полотна и мягкие штаны — вот выбор Джесси, когда он проводит время у себя. Босые ступни скрадывают звуки, а дверь в комнату Шимада открывается беззвучно — об этом Джесси позаботился ещё днём, смазав осторожно петли так, чтобы масло не протекло мимо, а факт вмешательства остался незамеченным.

Половицы не скрипят — что бы там не думал себе Ханзо, а он умеет быть по-настоящему бесшумным. Наследие детства в котором ради выживания Джесси научился быть достаточно тихим, чтобы незаконным способом добывать себе еду, и при этом не оказаться пойманным торговцами. Если бы не это, он едва ли бы стал рассекать по заданиям в своих ковбойских сапогах со шпорами, предпочитая им другую, куда более удобную обувь.

В комнате Ханзо чисто и практически пусто. Кроме небольшого места для молитв здесь больше совсем ничего не напоминает о том, что комната обитаема, и обитаема она больше, чем пару дней. Джесси ожидает увидеть футон, разложенный посреди пола, но японец пользуется кроватью, смяв простынь и одеяло, и морщась во сне. Его татуировки то и дело наливаются красивой синевой, мелькают спины или хвосты драконов, но целиком те не выбираются.

Ханзо качает головой и бормочет что-то по-японски сбивчиво и умоляюще, хмурится, позволяя глубокой складке залечь между бровей. Его руки крепко сжимают лук, но колчан со стрелами стоит чуть дальше от кровати. Подушечки пальцев соскальзывают по татуированному плечу, и только скорость реакций ковбоя спасает его от того, чтобы получить рогами оружия по лицу.

Мужчина вскидывается не только на кровати — он оказывается на ногах за доли секунды, готовый нападать и убивать, но Джесси разбирает смех.

— Чёрт побери, Шимада! Если бы я захотел, то ты был бы уже мёртв! — восклицание выходит несколько более колким, чем хотел бы Джесси, но это перестаёт иметь значение всего миг спустя, когда чёрные, поблескивающие от преломляемого шкафом лунного света, глаза наполняются узнаванием и пониманием.

— Да, — хрипло ото сна произносит японец на родном языке, но Джесси не нужен перевод, чтобы понять что отвечает Ханзо, глядя ему в глаза. Он вспоминает что нужно говорить по-английски с запозданием, и потому только следующей фразой добавляет. — Ты был достаточно настойчив, и ты победил.

Он совершает крохотны поклон, при виде которого Джесси не может согнать с губ довольную ухмылку и щурится, заглядывая Ханзо в глаза. Там нет привычного отчуждения — смятение, неуверенность, признание. Даже симпатия на короткие доли секунды искажает взгляд, смягчая его, словно вода, что сточила камень.

Всё то, чего так жаждал Джесси разом.

Но и что-то ещё.

Загадочное, и непонятное. Такое, что едва появляется на самом дне, касаясь уголков глаз и губ, как Шимада отворачивается лицом к окну и спрашивает спокойно:

— Каково будет твоё желание?

— Отменить твои желания, конечно, — отвечает Джесси задумчиво. Ему показалось или в глазах Ханзо он видел нечто большее, чем признание? И даже большее, чем симпатия? Эта строгость к нему лично, и эта твёрдость в намерении улучшить форму Джесси может ли свидетельствовать о том, что это знак особого расположения?

Может ли это быть тем самым чувством, что гнало Джесси, заставляя его снова и снова раздражать японца всё это время, только чтобы тот увидел его настоящего? Или всё-таки нет?

— Это твоё право, — пожимает плечами Ханзо, не оборачиваясь и глядя на круглый диск луны, явно дожидаясь момента, когда останется один.

— И ответ на вопрос, — нагло заявляет Джесси, хмыкая и щурясь. — Почему именно эти?

— Потому что я так решил, — в тоне Ханзо слишком много льда, чтобы ковбой и впрямь поверил, что тому неприятны эти расспросы. Или что они не беспокоят его. — Это всё. Уходи.

— Мы сыграем ещё, — кивает Джесси, но не делает ни шага по направлению к двери. Вместо этого он дает шаг к замеревшему Ханзо, что позволяет обнять себя со спины и шепнуть на ухо, — столько, сколько потребуется. И ты не сможешь скрывать это.

— Я скажу тебе всё, когда солнце и луна встретятся в одном небе, — отзывается японец, обернувшись к нему и заглянув в его глаза, стряхивает руки Джесси со своего тела.

Там, в чёрных омутах снова это чувство, что не даёт Джесси покоя. И ноздри вновь раздуваются и трепещут, ловя запах ковбоя и втягивая его медленно.

— А где-то сейчас полдень, — хмыкает тот, и усмехается.

Джесси наклоняется к спокойному японцу и касается узких, сжатых губ своими зная, что удача на его стороне, а если ему что-то кажется, то это почти всегда так и есть.

Если понадобится, они сыграют ещё не один десяток раз.

Если понадобится, это будет длиться годы.

Но не понадобится.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что ещё есть по этому пейрингу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
